The present invention relates to a connector that uses what is termed a tuning fork-type contact.
One type of contact provided in connectors is what is termed a tuning fork-type contact. This tuning fork-type contact comprises a female contact with a pair of beams shaped like a tuning fork for connecting with a planar male contact. A state of contact is attained by the beams effecting a restoring force with respect to the male contact that has been inserted between the pair of beams of the female contact.
In the conventional tuning fork-type contact described above, because the contact pressure of the female contact is applied only by the elastic deformation of the pair of beams in the direction of separation, the contact pressure changes when there is even a minute change in the distance between the beams.
In view of the above circumstances, a need still exists for a connector that provides a tuning fork-type contact that can attain an appropriate contact state by a contact pressure that is always stable.
A contact having the following structure is preferably used as a means for satisfying the above-described need. Specifically, the invention is a connector providing a tuning fork-type contact that attains a contact state by inserting a planar shaped male contact between a pair of beams provided on the female contact, wherein the width direction of the male contact is disposed so as to be angled relative to the direction of separation of the pair of beams.
In this connector, because the width direction of the male contact is angled relative to the direction of separation of the beams of the female contact, when the male contact is inserted between the pair of beams of the female contact, the two beams deform so as to spread in the direction of separation, and in addition, deform so as to twist torsionally, centered on the direction of insertion. That is, in addition to the conventional two dimensional deformation in the direction of separation similar to the conventional technology, the two beams twist torsionally, centered on the direction of insertion, and as a result, deform three dimensionally. In addition, because contact pressure is attained by effecting the restoring force due to the torsionally twisting deformation of the beams as well, the contact pressure between the female and male contacts can be increased.
The connector is also characterized in that the angle of the width direction of said male contact with respect to the direction of separation of said pair of beams is equal to or greater than 30xc2x0 and equal to or less than 60xc2x0. In this connector, an improvement in the contact pressure can be implemented by inserting the male contact with its width direction in a state angled relative to the direction of separation of the pair of beams. Upon more detailed examination, when the angle of the width direction of the male contact with respect to the direction of separation of the pair of beams is smaller than 30xc2x0, the amount of deformation in the direction of separation of the two beams becomes small, and a contribution to the contact pressure cannot be expected. In addition, when the angle of the width direction of the male contact with respect to the direction of separation of the pair of beams is larger than 60xc2x0, the amount of torsional twist of the two beams becomes small, and a contribution to the contact pressure cannot be expected. Therefore, the angle of the width direction of the male contact with respect to the direction of separation of the pair of beams is preferably equal to or greater than 30xc2x0 and equal to or less than 60xc2x0. Furthermore, the angle is most preferably 45xc2x0, considering that the amount of torsional twist and the amount of deformation in the direction of separation of the two beams can both be suitably attained.
The connector is also characterized in that at least on one of the one housing that anchors said male contacts or on the other housing that anchors said female contacts, ribs are provided so as to partition the interior space in which said male contacts and female contacts are disposed. In this connector, the contact state between the female and male contact is attained by engaging one housing that anchors the male contacts and the other housing that anchors the female contacts, but if both housings are not correctly aligned when they are engaged, the edge of one housing is caught in the interior space of the other housing, and the female contacts will be damaged and deformed. In this situation, even if the housings are engaged with each other, a state of contact between the female and male contacts cannot be attained. The same can occur to the male contacts. Thus, when ribs are provided on at least one of the two housings, even if both housings are not correctly aligned, the edge of the one housing is guided by the rib, and does not get caught in the interior space of the other housing. Therefore, damage and deformation of the contacts can be prevented.
The contact can be characterized in that the external shape of the one housing that anchors said male contact is any equilateral polygon except a square, and said male contacts are disposed so that said width direction is parallel to the side of said one housing, and
The external shape of the other housing that anchors said female contacts has an isomorphic shape that can engage with said one housing, and said female contacts are disposed so that said direction of separation is parallel to one edge of said other housing.
In this connector, the housings, having a polygonal external shape (excluding a square) are engaged together, and a contact state between the female and male contacts is attained, but if the male and female contacts are disposed as described above, the male contacts can realize a state angled relative to the female contact. For example, if the housing has the shape of an equilateral triangle, the angle of the width direction of a male contact with respect to a female contact can be 60xc2x0, 72xc2x0 for an equilateral pentagon, 60xc2x0 for an equilateral hexagon, or 45xc2x0 for an equilateral octagon.
The connector can further be characterized in that ribs are provided on either said one housing or said other housing so as to partition the interior space in which said male contacts or female contacts are disposed. In a connector using housings whose external shapes are equilateral polygons, an effect identical to that described above can be attained by providing ribs.
The connector can be further characterized by a first connector, having a housing with a mating area defined by a perimeter in the shape of a polygon and a plurality of contacts in said mating area of said housing, wherein said plurality of contacts are angled relative to at least one side of said polygon. The connector can further include a second connector mateable with said first connector, wherein the second connector has a housing with a mating area substantially similar to said mating area of said first connector, and a plurality of contacts in said mating area of said housing. In such a connector, the plurality of contacts are generally parallel to or generally perpendicular to at least one side of said polygon corresponding to said at least one side of the perimeter of said polygon defining said mating area of said first connector. Still further, the connector can be characterized in that the first connector and the second connector are ball grid array-type contacts. The connector can also be characterized in that the plurality of contacts of the first connector are tuning fork-type contacts. Yet further, the connector can be characterized in that said polygons can be rectangular or equilateral. Still further, the polygons can have an even number of sides.
A novel connector system constructed in accordance with the present invention can also include first connector, having a housing and a plurality of generally planar contacts in said housing and a second connector mateable with the first connector. The second connector having a housing and a plurality of generally planar contacts in the housing, wherein during mating, the contacts of the first connector are angled relative to the contacts of the second connector.
A further novel system can include a first connector having a housing and at least one substantially planar contact blade mounted in the housing and a second connector having a housing configured to mate with the housing of said first connector and at least one substantially planar dual beam, tuning fork contact mounted in the housing, with a plane of the tuning fork type contact disposed angularly with respect to a plane of said contact blade. Upon insertion of the contact blade into the tuning fork contact along a mating axis, the beams of the tuning fork contact twist torsionally about axes generally parallel to the mating axis.
The connector of the present invention can also be characterized in that the contacts form a number of rows in the first connector and the contacts in the second connector form an equal number of rows. Still further, the connector can be characterized in that the plurality of contacts comprise at least one signal contact surrounded by six ground contacts.